Forgive Me
by Dobokoyuramon
Summary: Okay! Sorry it took so long to finish, but here's the last part of my Kenari/Kekari thing. But will it have a continuation story? Maybe...
1. Default Chapter

__

Blah blah blah, I don't own Digimon or their characters. No suing. 

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

That was all Ken could hear. Outside, it was raining quite harshly. He sat and stared, stared at the rain, droning on endlessly, all exactly the same. Each drop landed softly on the earth as though the skies were only weeping. Each one Ken felt pity for. If only it were snow rather then the warm rain. Each individual snowflake was unique, special, different, yet all perfect in their own way. But it wasn't snow. It was rain, every drop the same. Every one full of sorrow and remorse. 

He turned to see his room darker than it usually was. Was it actually brighter outside? Had his environment become darker then the dreariness he saw through the pane of the window? He feared to think so. He wasn't even sure if the other digidestined trusted him. Not one. All he had ever had was Wormmon. It just felt so awful to be hated, he now realized. He didn't even like himself. It...just felt as though he were dying. If he wasn't, maybe he should be.

_I was never anyone._ He told himself_. Only a replica of Osamu, Sam. God, what was I thinking? Why did this all start?_ He breathed a grieving sigh. Then another thought occurred to him; wasn't it selfish to feel this way? If it were not he, it would only be someone else, and he would not wish his pain on any other. Who cared for him now? Did his parents really love him, or just the memory of his brother? He couldn't be sure.

He could never join the others when they did not love him. They loved each other, but they did not love him, thus he must not be one of them. He had only Wormmon. But he had no right to Wormmon, he could be taken away. Ken did not deserve him, after all. Then what would he do? He should only suffer in the turmoil he created. 

"What are you thinking about, Ken?" asked Wormmon from the top bunk. 

"Nothing, friend." He forced a slight smile for him. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, his large blue eyes filled with concern for his partner.

"Yes." He nodded. 

"Okay." Wormmon lazily flopped onto his stomach.

Ken closed his eyes when he heard a voice call his name. Wormmon and he shared a nervous glance as Ken sat up straight in his chair. "Ken? Are you here?" the equally nervous voice echoed once more. Ken remained silent as the door slowly opened, and to his surprise, Kari walked into his room.

"Kari?" he whispered questioningly. "Wh-how did you get in here?" he stood up, becoming aware of how odd this situation was. 

"Hello Ken." She bowed. "No one was here and no one answered the door...so I came in. I'm sorry, I could leave if-"

"It's...okay." he said. "Why are you here?"

"To talk." She answered calmly. He watched her carefully, a hint of distrust behind his eyes. 

Ken sat back down, turning once more to the window. "I'm sorry, I just don't think you could understand."

"You don't know that." She insisted. "There's more to us then you think." 

"By us you mean the digidestined?" he more stated then asked. 

Kari sighed. She had only come here on an impulse. Was it right to do? She let a long while pass before she responded. "Why won't you join us, Ken?" she asked.

"I just...can't..." he said somberly.

"We need all of the digidestined to defeat what forces lie beyond us." Kari reasoned. She looked up at Wormmon who was clutching the bedpost with his small, purple, claws.

"Forgive me, I cannot." Ken said distantly, not wanting to face someone he knew to be so much better then he was.

Taking a chance, she placed her hand on his shoulder. He slightly jumped, startled. "Uh, Ken...I really want to talk."

He stared at her thoughtfully. "Very well." He agreed.

Kari sat on his bed, allowing Wormmon to crawl down into her arms. "Why can't you just join us? We need you."

"But you don't want me." He stated, almost interrupting her. 

"I..." she looked down. Could that be true? Did Davis and T.K. only need him, not want him? The thought had not crossed her mind before. "Ken, we want to be your friend."

"Do you?" he asked dully. "You have a big heart, Kari. I'm sure you feel that way, but please believe me when I say that you do not want me as a friend."

"But you're the crest of kindness, there is good in you." 

"Ha." He laughed. "Look at me, Kari. I've sickly abused my crest. I am nothing."

"You're a good person." She nodded as she stroked Wormmon's head. "I hope you can see that one day." She stood up and walked around the room.

Ken moved from the chair to his bed. "You should have my crest. You are very kind."

Kari furrowed her brow. "But I don't. You have it, now use it."

"I'm useless." He mumbled. "Not like you. Not like the others. T.K., Cody, Yolei, even Davis, the leader." He looked down.

Kari rolled her eyes. "Davis couldn't start a fire in hell." She muttered.

For the first time, Ken held a smirk on his face, which turned into a laugh. His smile caused Kari to laugh as well. Ken held his hand up to his face and stopped as if it were the wrong thing to be doing. "I-I'm sorry." He turned away.

"There's nothing wrong with laughing, Ken." She frowned and stood in front of him.

"There is when you're me." He lowered his head and sighed.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit." She scolded.

"I think you give me too much." He gazed out the window once more, watching the rain gather in large lakes on the street. "Why would you want to be my friend?" he asked, a bit curious.

"Because you need us." She stated simply.

"I..." he pondered a moment. If he said no, it would sound too much like the old him. If he said yes...Kari would only take it as one more reason for him to join, which he knew he just could not.

"You? You what?" she pried, leaning forward as though expecting him to say that she was correct.

Ken did something unexpected, taking her hands in his. "Hikari, I beg of you to go now. I fear I simply cannot join your group."

Kari stared down into his dark eyes. "But...we...need you..." she pleaded, half shocked.

"You don't. You are strong enough to go on." He turned away painfully. 

"K-Ken?" she reached her hand to him.

"Go, Kari!" he hissed as he swatted her hand away. "Please...leave me be..." his voice seemed to crackle. Was...was he crying?

Kari looked down at Wormmon who was sadly scuffling across the floor. "Ken...we...love you...all of us...we're a family...that's what the digidestined...are." Kari tried. She shook her head and turned, walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

"Ken..." Wormmon tugged at his pant leg. "She's right...I miss Armadillomon. He's my...friend." 

Ken looked down with tears streaming down his face. "Wormmon, I'm sorry!"

"Um..."

"I've never had a family..." His eyes widened. "Kari..." he grabbed Wormmon off the floor and headed out the door.

Kari shivered in the cold rain that hit her body. "Why won't he change, Gatomon?" she asked miserably. "I know he wants to. I can feel it."

"I don't know, but this rain is matting my fur! Let's go home."

_Why does he have to be so stubborn?_ She thought disappointedly. Ken seemed like such a nice person. Hot tears of anger gathered up in her eyes. _Why do I have to care? Why did I go there in the first place? _

"Kari!" she heard a yell behind her. 

She whipped around to see a familiar boy. "Ken!" she said happily. 

He ran over and stopped five feet in front of her, rain drenching his form as he panted heavily. 

_To be continued! Muahahahahahahaha!!! Whatcha think? Kenari? Eh? Sequel? Hmmmmmm? _

By Dobokoyuramon


	2. Friends

_So...I guess you guys wanted a sequel, huh? Here it is! Chapter two! _

"You came after me." Kari said, hearing a crack of thunder in the distance. 

"I changed my mind!" Ken yelled over the sound, squinted from the rain beating down on his face. "I'd like to talk with you!"

"Okay!" she yelled back. "But let's get some shelter first!" 

Ken nodded and ran after Kari into a nearby coffee shop. "That's better." He sighed as he sat at a table.

Kari sat across from him, Wormmon and Gatomon going under the table to avoid stares. "What made you come back to me?" she asked as she shed the water from her hair. 

"I'm...not sure." He said. "You just said something that...it..." he shrugged and waved his hand. "I sometimes can't even understand the things I'm doing."

"Then why do you listen to those feelings?" she questioned.

Ken stood up slowly. "You're right, I shouldn't be here." He turned, but Kari had grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"Wait, please don't leave." She stared up at him innocently. 

Ken turned away, inhaling in thought, then sat down once more. "Very well, Hikari."

"Don't call me that." She said. "It makes you sound as if you were cross with me."

Ken shrugged. "K-Kari. Yes, Kari."

Wormmon shoved a large piece of cake into his mouth. "Where did you find that?" asked Gatomon.

"It was on the floor." He mumbled.

"Yick." She said in disgust. 

"What's going on up there?" Wormmon looked up.

"I don't know. I'm bored, where's Patamon?"

Wormmon looked hurt. "I know how to have fun."

"Sure, worm." She sighed.

"Really, watch!" he insisted as he stuck his claw up Ken's pant leg.

"Now Ken, please just talk with me. Why can't you join us? I just don't understand." Kari asked.

Ken began to twitch as a sharp object ran down his leg. "R-It's difficult to explain." He said as he scratched his ankle. "I don't want to sound so depressing."

"It's too late." She said. "You depress me, Ken. But I want to know why. What happened to your brother?"

"He-" he growled and swatted at his leg. _It must be a spider or something. He thought. "He...was killed when I was younger."_

"Murdered?" she gasped.

"No...I believe it was an accident. At least...I think."

"What do you mean you think?" she queried. 

Ken stared at her for a long while before deciding to answer. "I killed him."

"What?"

"He died because of me. I wished it on him because I was a selfish greedy little brat!" he raised his tone, causing others to turn and stare.

"Don't be ridiculous. It couldn't have been you. Just because you were angry as a child-"

"I was evil as a child." He spat. "I deserve nothing better than to rot in the chaos I've made."

Kari watched him with a thread of pity. "Why?"

"I tried blaming it on my brother, just like the disgusting little disease I was." He shook his head.

"Ken-"

"I was awful, the trash and waste of society."

"But-"

"A menace to the digital world."

"Well-"

"A show off!"

"And I still like you." Kari said simply.

"W-what?" he said, confused.

"I still like you. You're still a nice person. I still want you to be our friend." She grinned.

Ken cocked his head. "I don't deserve it."

"I don't want your big lone wolfmon act, can't you just accept a friend? Please? For me?"

"I...uh..." he stuttered. For her? She wanted to befriend him that badly? So it must be done... "Al...right, I suppose." He said.

"Good!" she stood up. "And friends help friends. Meet me at the computer lab in an hour. The others will be waiting." With that, she headed out the door.

"B-but..." Ken groaned angrily. "She tricked me!"

"Better than forgetting you." Mumbled Gatomon as she crawled out from under the table and scurried after Kari.

_ _

_That's chapter two. Three will be longer, well, if I get some good reviews... _


	3. A Woman's Touch

__

Here's chapter three. What will happen?! Is the suspense eating away at your very soul?!! No? Oh...well read it anyhow!! 

Izzybelle: Sorry, man!! This story has Davis bashing and I know you like Daikari! Don't hate me! I'll write ya a Daikari, how's that?

"You wha?!" Davis yelled as Kari informed him about Ken. "You actually got Ken to come?" 

"Well...I think." Kari shrugged.

"Maybe he just likes Kari." T.K. suggested. 

"Hey, watch it, T.O.!" Davis grumbled.

"I hope Wormmon comes!" said Upamon.

"Why?" Cody asked coldly.

Upamon shrunk back. 

Yolei squeezed Poromon. "Ken's coming! Ken's coming!"

"Yolei, can you be excited somewhere else?" Poromon choked.

"Hi Gatomon!" said Demiveemon as he bounded over. 

"Hi." She huffed. "Hey Patamon." She looked up at T.K.'s head where Patamon usually resided. 

"Hi!" he waved, sliding and pushing T.K.'s hat down into his face.

Demiveemon's ears dropped. "Hm..."

"Gatomon, I brought you something." Said Wormmon as he crawled into the lab and handed her a leaf.

"What's thi-ohhh..." Gatomon's eye started to twitch as she inhaled the catnip leaf. 

"Wormmon, where's Ken?" asked T.K.

"Oh, Ken sent me here instead. He said he couldn't make it today." Wormmon looked over at Kari who stood with an angry expression. 

"Rrr...He...why that...that snakemon! I told him to be here! I-I thought I had gotten through to him. Come on, Wormmon!" she grabbed the green insect off the ground and left, leaving Gatomon squirming on the floor as she drooled over her leaf. 

"Don't be so angry with him." Pleaded Wormmon to Kari.

"I told him to be there! Why does he have to be so stubborn?" Kari walked down the street quickly. 

Wormmon sighed. "He just doesn't want to interact with the others."

"Well that's just too bad." She replied.

Ken was lying on his bed when Kari burst in the door. "Kari?" he said, sitting up.

"Ken!" she dropped her hands to her side. "What do I have to do to make you our friend?"

"I just...didn't feel well today." He said.

"Oh please!" she sat down on his computer chair, burying her head in her arms in frustration. "Ken Ichijouji, I just don't understand you! We try and we try but we can't get through to you!"

"Don't blame yourself." Ken said blankly. "It's my fault."

"Your fault?" Kari sighed. "What is it with you? Do you plan to sit in here for the rest of your life with no one but Wormmon?"

Ken was silent for a while. "I don't know."

"Just give me a straight answer!"

Ken shook his head. "I never asked for this whole digidestined thing! I just want to be left alone!"

"It's not as though Tai and the rest of us wanted it either! It's just something that happened and we need you!"

"Ken, listen to her." Wormmon begged. "I want to fight and I want to help, but I can't without you."

"Kari, Wormmon, don't you understand, I CAN'T! How could someone like me possibly be needed to save this world?" he stood up.

"What? How could you say that?" she began to anger. "You're a digidestined!"

"No...I might as well be digidoomed!"

Kari sighed. What was there to do? She could feel the desperation rise up inside of her. They needed him, but there was nothing she could do to help! She knew Tai could do it if he were here...No. No, she wouldn't let herself think that way. She had to be able to something on her own. This could be it, a woman's charm... Perhaps...perhaps there was one thing left she could try...

"Listen, Kari, I don't-" he was cut off as Kari grabbed him and kissed him harshly, causing him to stiffen in shock. Wormmon stood across the room, mouth gaping. 

Kari pulled away, leaving the dumbfounded Ken to stare motionlessly. "Ken, we're meeting tomorrow at the lab again. You'll be there, won't you?" she smiled, wishing she could take a picture of his face. With a giggle, she left.

"Ken?" Wormmon asked as he made his way over.

"W-Wormmon?" he finally stuttered. "What...just happened here?"

"He better show this time!" Davis grumbled as he leaned against the lab wall. "I'm not waitin' around here, I want some action! Arukenimon's gonna destroy the whole dang digital world if we don't hurry up!" 

"For all we know, she could be waiting for us." Cody said.

"In fact, she probably is." Yolei added. 

"I'm hungry." Upamon said.

"Me too." Poromon and Demiveemon chided. 

"You kids are always hungry." Said Gatomon as she rolled her eyes. 

"So Kari, when _is _Ken coming?" asked Patamon. 

"I don't know. I hope I convinced him yesterday..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Davis immediately panicked. 

"That I hope he shows." Kari shrugged.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" said Ken as he entered the room. 

Kari gave a sigh of relief. "Hi."

"H-hello." He choked. "L-let's just go do it. We should have 'em beat and be home by lunch."

Kari and the others watched in shock as Ken was swallowed into the digital world. Was this confedince they had just heard? "You heard him!" said Davis, shaking away his confusion. "Let's get outta here!"


	4. Rid of the Light

Chapter four has arrived. Are you ready?

As the other digidestined followed Ken into the digital world, they saw him standing, surveying his surroundings. Everything seemed calm enough, almost peaceful. "Should we precede?" asked Hawkmon from Yolei's side. 

"Let's go now. The sooner the better." Ken said, taking charge.

"Right." Grumbled Davis, a bit jealous he was not in command at the moment.

Wormmon motioned for the others to follow. "Let's go."

Meanwhile, in the dark digital forest (So sue me, I couldn't think of anything better to call it.).....................................

"Yukamon, let's have some fun." Chuckled a large, golden, biped-goat digimon with a horn on his nose and green armor.

"These were Arukenimon's orders, Cachumon!" another large silver, blue-armored goat creature snarled. A large horn also adorned his nose with its sturdy tip cracked away. 

"Then let the games begin...So do tell, Yukamon, what are our plans?" he anxiously tapped his hooves.

"To capture the child of light." He cackled. 

"Why is this?" Cachumon asked.

"Fool." Scoffed Yukamon. "Without light there is only darkness, thus allowing our dark forces to spread." 

"Oh, yes!" 

"Then let's be quick about it before Arukenimon has our heads!" 

Back with the children, things were still going slow. It was just as quiet, and getting more eerie by the second. "Where is she?" growled Ken as he swiped the bushes out of his way. "Usually that witch finds us first!" 

"Calm down, Ken." Said Wormmon, looking up at his friend.

"I'm sorry. T.K., Cody, Yolei, you guys wait out in the open field in case she comes down this way. Kari, Davis, you guys follow me. I'm going to create a bit of a...distraction."

"Okay!" Davis beamed, overly excited to be in Kari's group. 

Ken sped out into the open and pointed to an ocean of control spires. "Ready, Davis?" 

"Let's do it!"

"Wormmon digivolve to..........Stingmon!"

"Veemon digivolve to............Exveemon!"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to...........Nefertimon, Angel of Light!"

"You go, Gato!" Kari encouraged.

"V-Laser!" Exveemon bellowed as he forced a ray out of his chest and into a black tower. It crumbled to the ground with ease.

"Lightning javelin!" Stingmon yelled, crushing another.

"You think this'll work?!" Davis cried over the loud crashing of the spires.

"Spinning Kicking Strike!" Stingmon tore through a row of aligned spires. 

"I hope so!" Ken replied.

"Ros-AH!" In the middle of her attack, Nefertimon was thrown from the sky and into the ground, returning to Gatomon. 

"Gatomon!" Kari bolted over to retrieve her fallen digimon, looking over to see the golden, green-armored goat. 

"Allow me to introduce you to your doom! I am Cachumon! Carrion Dagger!" he hurled a short knife into Exveemon's side, which exploded on contact.

"And I am Yukamon." Said the silver, blue-armored goat. "Hydra's Fang!" he leapt onto Stingmon and tackled him to the ground, clamping his jaws onto his arm.

"Ah!!! Exveemon, we have to DNA digivolve!" he cried.

"All right!" he grunted, lifting his body off the ground.

"Exveemon!"

"Stingmon!"

"DNA digivolve to.............Paildramon!"

"Let's go, Paildramon!" Davis yelled.

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon whipped out his two large guns and opened fire on the two goats who nimbly dodged. 

"The Kamiya girl is over there!" Yukamon barked over at his brother.

_They're after Kari?_ Ken thought.

"Hell's Halo!" Cachumon raised his hand over his head and circled it in the air, shooting a ring of light towards Kari.

"Look out!" Ken yelped, diving and pushing Kari and him to the ground. "Paildramon!" he yelled.

"Davis, take cover!" Paildramon demanded as he charged for Ken and Kari. He dove and caught Cachumon in the stomach, throwing him down and allowing him to pummel him mercilessly. 

"Kari!" Davis said as he ran over, directly ignoring his digimon. 

"Star Shower!" boomed Pegasusmon as he swooped down form the air. 

"Letting is miss all the action, are ya?" said Yolei atop Aquilamon. 

"We're missin' the party already?" asked Digmon as he burrowed into the scene with Cody in his arms.

"We're outnumbered, take her and go." Muttered Yukamon under his breath. 

"Right." With a quick flash, Cachumon swiped Kari from Ken's arms and was gone. 

"Kari!" Ken looked all around. 

"KARI NOO!!!" Davis slumped to the ground.

Yukamon pushed away his attacker and turned. "No, don't let him get away!" T.K. ordered. 

Sorry that it's so dang short. Will Paildramon and the others stop Yukamon from escaping? What has happened to Kari? What will unfold between Ken and Kari? Find out on the next Dobokoyuramon sequel! 


	5. A Rift Between Destiny

Here ya go. Chapter five! This one gets a bit more suspenseful.

"Tell us where she is!" Paildramon boomed as he slammed Yukamon into a tree, holding him fast in the throat with his claws. 

The silver goat struggled harshly, pounding his fists against the arm choking him in vain. "I have to tell you nothing!" he gasped.

"Tell me where he took Kari now!" Ken spat through clenched teeth.

"Over my dust and bones!" he snarled back. 

"Paildramon!" Ken ordered.

He tightened his grip around the goat's throat. "Do what he says."

Yukamon's struggle grew weaker, his eyes drifting down and around in fury from lack of options. "Do as you wish...to me!" he growled and choked. "By the time you are through with me...Cachumon...will have had his way with her!"

"You take that back, you scum!!" Paildramon roared as he shoved him against the tree harder. 

"Paildramon, no!" Ken said. "Just let him go. He's not talking."

"What?"

"Are you crazy!?" yelled Cody. "You can't just let him go!"

"Yeah, crunch him, Paildramon!" Davis said.

"No, Paildramon, don't!" Ken argued.

"Yeah, do it!" Davis grunted. 

"I..." the confused digimon glanced from child to child.

"Do it, Paildramon!" Cody encouraged.

"No, he's a living digimon!" Yolei countered. 

"With an evil black heart!" T.K. snapped.

"Stop!" Gatomon caused them all to silence. "Kari wouldn't have killed him."

Ken looked up at Paildramon and nodded. The answer was clear. He released his grip and let the choking digimon fall to the ground. "Mark my words, you have not seen the last of me!" he barked before vanishing into the woods. 

Davis angrily shoved Ken. "What was that all about!?" he yelled. "You just let that evil digimon get away!" 

"What would we have done with him?" he asked, pushing him back. "Murdered him in cold blood?"

"Something you'd know all about!" Cody stepped in.

"Hey-"

"He could have told us something about Kari!" Davis continued. 

"No, Ken's right!" Gatomon scampered over. "There's nothing we could've gotten out of him." 

"What is it with your evil people turned into good guys agreeing on this stupid stuff?" Davis grumbled.

Gatomon let a fierce snarl emit from the depths of her being. "Maybe I just know what he's going through!" Gatomon heaved her chest up and down in anger. "Look at you all! I forget sometimes you're all a bunch of KIDS!" the digidestined looked shocked. 

"What makes you so special?" Davis argued.

"Experience!" she hissed. "Maybe none of you others see it, but death is much more real then you'll ever know!" she looked around. "Everyone of you, children! I had a friend once! His name was Wizardmon. He died for me, me! Just so that I could live a better life! Don't any of you know what that means, to give your life away? It means no more laughing or playing! No more talking with the ones you love! It means you're gone! Yukamon might have been a confused digimon, but his death would've hurt someone. If you don't care then why come here? You won't be saving anyone."

Ken lifted Gatomon and Leafmon off the ground. "If you guys won't help me, I'll find Kari myself!"

^^^

Kari slowly drifted into conciousness as her vision blurred into focus. She was on hard, dirt ground and a figure was coming towards her. "It's about time you awoke!" it muttered.

"What? Where am I?" she grabbed her head and looked up as Cachumon focused into her view. "Oh no..."

"Quiet! Now, hand over your pathetic digivice so that I may destroy you."

"Can't the bad guys ever come up with better lines?" she mumbled. "You can't have my digivice! Just as soon as Davis gets here, you'll be sorry!"

He threw his head back in an amused cackle. "You really think that purple-haired idiot will save you? What a joke!" 

"They'll come for me!"

"Aye, that may be so." He snarled and grabbed Kari by the shirt. "But if you don't give me that digivice I'll have to take it!" 

Kari struggled wildly. "Get...your hands...off me!!"

He ignored her cries, searching through her pockets. "Where is it?"

Kari's fighting suddenly broke the string around her neck, and her camera fell to the ground, going off and sending a flash into Cachumon's eyes. "GrrAAAH!!" he immediately dropped Kari, grabbing his face.

Kari scuttled away quickly, stumbling over herself and still at the mercy of Cachumon. He furiously belted her across the face with a hand and picked her up once more. "Let me go!" Kari yelled desperately. 

"Shut up!" he finally found her digivice and tossed her to the stone ground like a useless wrapper. 

^^^^

"Kari!" Ken called. 

"No, like this." Gatomon stepped forward. "KARI!!!" silence greeted them. "Now what?" 

"Wormmon, give us a hand?" Ken asked. 

"Sure. Wormmon digivolve to.............Stingmon!" Stingmon picked up Ken and Gatomon and took to the air to get a better scan of the area. 

"How are we supposed to find her?" Gatomon peered through the trees.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Stingmon bellowed. 

"Warn us next time!!" Gatomon growled. "Ouch. I've got a hangnail."

^^^

"How are we gonna find Kari?!" Davis complained.

"How should I know?" Yolei grumbled. "You guys didn't have to chase Ken off like that!" 

"Who needs him?" Huffed Cody. 

"He's the one that got Kari lost in the first place!" Davis agreed. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if he were part of this." Cody said under his breath. 

"Cody, how could you say something like that?" Yolei said, shocked.

"Let's just find Kari and leave him!" Davis said.

"No." Said T.K., putting a hand on Yolei's shoulder. "Yolei's right. We were too hard on him, all of us were. It's no one's fault, but Kari's in danger. We can talk about his later." 

"What would you know, T.Q.?!" Davis raged. 

"Cram it, Davis." Yolei led the group onward.

What will Cachumon do to Kari? Will Ken and the others resolve their differences? Will Gatomon get rid of her annoying hangnail? Find out...uh...later!


	6. A Different Triumph

AHH!!!! Chapter six!!!!!

Kari coughed and sputtered up dust as she hit the ground, covering her face as she rolled. Watching helplessly, she saw Cachumon fiddling with her digivice. "Hm...This tool is of better use to us destroyed."

"No!" she pleaded. "You can't destroy my digivice!"

"Say goodbye." He dropped it on the ground and lifted his hoof. Just before it crushed the device, however, a silver flash knocked him brutally out of the way.

"You moron!" it yelled. Kari realized it was Yukamon.

_Oh no._ She thought. _He must have...defeated them..._

"Arukenimon wants it _intact_, fool!" he snarled as he got off of Cachumon. "Her digivice is most powerful. And with her, we can hold all the others as ransom." 

"All right, blast it! What is there to do now?" he grunted.

"Hm hm hm..." he turned to Kari with a sly grin. "Let's see..." he grabbed Kari and held her above his head. 

Kari shut her eyes, thinking. _This is it...They're going to kill me...I wish I were home...I wish I were with all my friends again...I wish I was with Ke-. _Kari stopped. With Ken? Was she about to say with Ken? Wait, off in the distance...there! She thought she heard something.

^^^

"Let me try again." Stingmon begged. "She'll have to hear me this time!"

"Cover your ears!" Gatomon warned.

Stingmon inhaled. "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

^^^

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" That was it! It was Stingmon! His voice was like thunder getting louder. 

"Stingmon! I'm down here!!" she cried.

"Quiet child!" Yukamon smacked her across the face once more. 

^^^

"Stingmon, stop! That was Kari, over there!" Ken said.

"You're right!"

^^^

Kari coughed, tired and pained as Yukamon clamped a hand over her mouth. She could hear Stingmon coming...In a quick motion, she bit down on Yukamon's hand, causing him to cry out and drop her. Before he could grab her again, Stingmon was grounded in front of her.

"Ken!" Kari sighed in relief. 

"Kari, are you okay?" Ken knelt down beside her, observing her many injuries.

"Ken, you came after me..." she leaned up against him as her consciousness began to fade.

"You're going to have to do your best, Stingmon!" Ken said as he lifted Kari.

"Right! Gatomon?" 

"You got it! Oh, but I can't digivolve without..."

"This?" chuckled Cachumon as he held up the digivice. 

"I can take you down with one paw behind my back!" she turned to Stingmon. "Watch my back, I'm going to try and get the digivice!" with that she lunged for Cachumon who was easily dodging her Lightning Claw attacks.

"Looks like it's you and me!" Stingmon said to Yukamon. 

"Indeed! Hellfire Head Butt!" he leapt at Stingmon.

"Lightning Javelin!" the two attacks collided, sending each digimon back a few feet. 

"Very good, Stingmon, but not good enough!" Yukamon hissed. "Hydra's Fang!" he jumped and pinned Stingmon to the ground, chomping down on his arm. 

"Ahhh!!! Not again!! Gatomon!"

"I wish I could!" she gulped as she watched Cachumon raise his dagger to kill her. 

"Carrion Dagg-"

"V-Laser!" barked ExVeemon as he came down, mounted by Davis.

"Ak!" Cachumon was hurled from Gatomon and rolled along the dust.

"Blast Ring!" Aquilamon shot at Yukamon, throwing him from Stingmon.

"Ken, Kari, get out of here!" T.K. called as he dragged Patamon onto the scene. "Do it, Pata!" 

"Mm hm! Patamon digivolve to............Angemon, flying hope!"

"Angemon, you're not supposed to say that." T.K. said. "That only happens when you're Pegasusmon."

"Oh and I'm not flying hope too?"

"Just shut up and fight!"

"It's Angemon!" Yukamon said. "Arukenimon warned us about the digimon angels...Retreat, now!"

Cachumon, dropping Kari's digivice, sped off after his brother. At the top of a hill far off, Yukamon stopped to look back. "We will return, child of light! And when we do, we will be more powerful than ever!" and the two goats were gone.

"Whooooohoooooo!!!!!" Davis cheered. 

"I hope that's the last time I have to do that." Mumbled Gatomon. "You should've gotten here earlier, Aquilamon. Then we coulda DNA digivolved!"

"Where's Kari?" T.K. split the happy mood. "And Ken?"

The other's moods dropped and they looked frantically around. "Kari? KARI?!" Davis spun around in a circle moronically and fell. 

"Over there!" cried Cody as he pointed to where Kari lay, Ken leaning over her.

"Kari?" Ken shook her lightly. "Please wake up."

"Don't touch her!" shouted Davis as he shoved him out of the way. "Kari? Kari? Speak to me!!" 

Kari slightly stirred. "Ken..." she muttered.

Davis gritted his teeth and turned to the worried boy. "You did this, didn't you?! I'll kill you!!!" Davis jumped up and clenched his fists. 

"N-no, I didn't-"

"You-" Davis started.

"Davis!" Yolei yelled. 

Davis twitched furiously. "Get outta here, Ken!!" he snapped.

Ken backed away and miserably fled, Wormmon following sadly. "Bye Wormmon." Gatomon said quietly. 

Kari shook her head and opened her eyes. "Who-wha? W-what happened?" 

"You were attacked by Cachumon, 'member?" Patamon crawled down beside her.

"Patamon...Where's Ken?" she struggled and sat up, rubbing her face where Cachumon hit her. 

"Don't worry Kari, he's gone!" Davis said triumphantly.

"Gone?" she looked around. "Where did he-"

"Come one Kari, we've gotta take you back to the real world." Davis pulled her up and took her away. 

"Davis, no." Kari pushed him away. "What about Ken?"

"Forget him, come on!"

"No, I don't want to leave yet." She glanced behind her. "We can't leave him here."

"Well I can and I am! So, what are you doin' tonight, Kari?" he quickly changed the subject. 

"Davis, this isn't the time." She stepped away from the group.

"Sure!" he said with an idiotic grin. "It's always the time for my girl!!" 

"Davis, who ever said I was your girl?" she became irritated.

"Don't get all mad!" he pleaded. "Out of al the gals I coulda had, I chose you!" 

Kari slapped him harshly across the face, leaving everyone stunned. "I have to go!" she turned and left.

Davis held a hand to his face in pure shock. "What?!"

It's almost done peeps. I'm just gonna wrap it up with a good epilogue, I suppose. 


	7. Epilougue

EPILOUGUE 

Here, this is for you. Who? You! This is also a plea for help! Does anyone know how to turn off the dern 'only authors can review' thinger? It's evil! I want anyone to be able to read my stories, not just writers. I'm dumb! I can't turn it off! Please help me, smart people!

"Ken?" Wormmon tried for the last time as he shoved a large piece of bread towards his face. Ken refused and leaned his head against the window. "You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Ken hadn't eaten for a few days, far too stressed to keep food down. "Look what I've done, Wormmon. Kari probably hates me now. I can never face the others again." 

"Ken, you didn't do anything." He insisted. "You're the one who saved Kari."

"You heard what Davis said. And he's right."

"Well," Wormmon grunted as he pulled himself up into Ken's lap. "Didn't you hear what Kari said about Davis when she first came here?" 

He continued to stare out the window. "Ken!" he heard his mother call. "A friend is here to see you!"

"Friend..." Ken almost choked on the word. Was it Davis coming to chew him out? Some bum come to borrow his homework as usual? 

He walked to the door to find Kari standing there, the cold wind blowing at her hair. "Hi." She said.

"Kari? Kari, look, I'm really really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to do anything." He apologized.

"Ken, you didn't do anything wrong." She said, watching him shut the door as he walked out to talk. "You saved me, didn't you?" 

"But Davis said-"

"Davis says lots of things." Kari said. "I'll try talking to the others. I want you to join us, really."

"You meant you need me to. You need Wormmon. You need my crest. Me? What am I? You only need-"

"No, Ken." She said, grabbing his hand. "I want you to join _me_." 

Ken blinked. "But...T.K...Davis, I thought-"

"_I_ choose who I like, not them." She smiled. "We already kissed..." she patted his hand. 

Ken let his jaw drop. "Br-uh, well, I-see-"

"I really like you, Ken. I don't care who you were, I know who you are now."

He shook his head. "I don't...I don't deserve..." 

"What you don't deserve is the harsh treatment that Davis and the others are giving you. But if you don't like me..."

"No." Ken said. "It...It's not that." Tears started to well up in his eyes.

Kari sighed. Maybe she had gone too far. "What's the matter?"

"You don't know who I am..." tears streaked down his face. "I was awful to everyone...No one likes me now, after what I've done...It's a miracle that Wormmon forgave me..." 

Kari hugged him. "It's okay. No one hates you. Everyone's just confused...confused, that's all..." 

Ken buried his face into Kari's shoulder. It was here he could fine acceptance. After all this time, someone who actually cared enough to go against the crowd. Someone who liked him for who he really was inside...

He opened his eyes as a cold substance touched his hand. Looking up, he saw a few white flakes...snow, individual, proud, beautiful, snow.

Now wasn't that special...anyhow, that's the end. Or is it? After all, does Davis have his say in these matters...? Reviews are greatly appreciated! Good news, though. Gatomon has recovered from her viscous hangnail. Gooday! 


End file.
